conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Galeiga
"Gálega tanga xena ína Haleia en Dózefó ína Ibérea es, auzdu en ñóu dó zounu nóu ína gandais fígon on." "Neo-Gallaic is the old Celtic language of Gallaecia in Northwestern Iberia, made anew for the new world of the twenty-first century." 'Gálega is the revived form of the Celtic language of Northwestern Iberia. The vocabulary of Gálega is solely Celtic with Ibero-Basque loans and a few exceptions for Latin, Gothic and Arabic via the Ibero-Romance languages. Many Celtic words survive to this day in Galician and Portuguese, which have been incorporated into the language. There are also loans from Gaulish, Brythonic (Galicia was colonized by Britons during the Anglo-Saxon invasion of Britain) or directly from primitive Irish/Gaelic words that can be traced back to proto Celtic. "Doza éisgon tanga doza éisgon anma es"; "a people without a language is a people without a soul". Gálega is that old soul of Gallaecia. https://www.facebook.com/neogallaic/ '-Name-' Gálega: Gála+ega (Gallaeci) Galla (Calla, C could also be G in Latin apparently) from proto-Celtic "Gala-" (power, strength, force) plus "-ico"/"-eco", an Iberian Celtic suffix used to indicate possession or belonging. So, Gallaeci, Galla-eci (plural), Galla-ecos/eca (singular). Their name could mean something like, "Strong people" or "People of power". '-Phonology- ' s - /s/, /z/ when preceding "e" and "i", and /ʃ/ or /ʒ/ before a consonant and at the end of a word ll - /lj/ (pronounced like the Portuguese "lh") c - /k/ g - /g/ x - /ʃ/ h - /x/ z – /ð/ in(vowel) - "iñ_" (Ína is pronounced "Íña" , Camínu is "Camíñu" ) en(vowel) - "eñ_" (Éne is pronounced "Éña" , Bena is "Beña" ) '-Lenition-' Occurs after the article with feminine nouns and adjectives describing them, after certain prepositions and also after possessive pronouns. Certain letters undergo lention in compound words, these letters are C, G, S, N, L. s>x b>m c>g g>h d>z t>d d>z l>ll m>v n>ñ Senmazra - grandmother > Má xenmazra - my grandmother Cran - Tree > Ína gran - The tree Ína mena vaza - The good woman (bena, maza) '''Compound Lenition Amalgourma - Amal + Courma (Cider) '-Interrogatives-' ' ' Có? – Where Cad? – What? Can? – When? Cé? – Who? Cad camín? – How? (What path/way) Cede – How many? Cadó? – Why? (what for) Cad Fáz? – Why? (what reason) Cad óar es? – What time? '-Pronouns- ' I: Mi You: Tu He: E She: Si It: Ed Y’all: Sus We: Sni They: Sis My: Mou/Ma Your: Tou/Ta Y’all’s: Sou/Sua Our: Nou/Nua Their: Síu/Síua '-Articles-' The: Ín – Ína This: Sú That: Sin These: Soi Those: Sindu Here: Ansú There: Ansin '-Prepositions-' Again: Adé Out/from: éis Over/above(great): Ór (uor) Top: Barra Bottom/bum: Bunda *superlative*: -om *diminutive*: -il/ila Between: Endra (entara) Up: Os (Osom highest) In: En Around: Om At/towards: Áz To/For: Dó With: Gon If: Ma Beyond (But): Édra Also: Agu (c.i. Auku) Too (also): Coadáda: Under: Fú (c.i. upho) Before: Gina After: Er (eɸiro-) Next: Segáda As: Sese (p.c. sweswe) More: Barráda Less: Bundáda'' '' '-Am- (Time)' Second: Segundu Minute: Minutu Hour: Óar - Óaran Week: Sézanóuz- Sézanóuza Month: Mínsa – Mínsnan Year: Blen – Bledna Day: Diu – Diun Today: Endiu Tomorrow: Amárea (o.g. A-bárega) Tonight: Enóuz Yesterday: Dís Now: Nu Morning: Bárea - Báreaí Night: Nóuz – Nóuza Evening: Adage - Adaga Midnight: Mezanóuz Lé ín saul: Sunset Éne ín saul: Sunrise ' '''-Ríman- (Numbers) 1: óen 2: doa 3: trís 4: cedru 5: coing 6: sés 7: séza 8: óuz 9: nava 10: dega 11: óendega 12: dóadega 13: trísdega 14: cedrudega 15: coingdega 16: sésdega 17: sézadega 18: óuzdega 19: navadega 20: fígon '-Examples-' The sentence struture of Gálega is SOV, except in questions or negations, in which case it changes to VSO There is no word for “yes”. Instead, the verb is repeated back in affirmation. “Ní” is “no/not”. “A ezemuiai áz gourmatéu amárea?” (Will we eat at the pub tomorrow?) “Ezemuiai”/”Ní ezemuiai” (We will *eat*/We won't *eat*) '-Questions- ' ' Questions are asked by beginning the question with the interrogative particle “a”. The normal SOV sentence structure changes to VSO. Cadó a staí(tu) áz gámin? (Why are you walking?) Cede bledna a stá ádu? (How old are you?) *How many years do you have?* ' ' '-Negations-''' “Ní” precedes verbs to make negations. The normal SOV changes to VSO. Ní stá ámi courma. (I don’t have beer) '-Possession-' The noun being possessed precedes the possessor, if the possessor is a human or animal, "-s" attached as a suffix. If the possessor is an object or place, "-ega" is used. Ín gatu mou garands fíndu es - My friend’s cat is white *Male friend* (carand+s) Ína gamixa ma vazras nóa es – My mother’s shirt is new (mazra+s) Sú amal ma xesras es – This is my sister’s apple (sesra+s) Ína zura téuega - The door of the house (téu+ega) '-Phrases-' Hello: Slán ádu! *health to you* (to one person) Hello: Slán ásus (more than one person) Hello: Olá Hey: Oi Goodbye: Saz ádu/ásus *peace to you* Bárea vaza – Good morning Diu maz – Good day Adag vaza – Good evening Nóuz vaza – Good night Meziu maz – Good afternoon Gálegu/a esumi - I am Gallaic Éis Haleia esumi - I am from Gallaecia Gálega Lávrumi – I speak Gallaic Ní lavru(mi) Gálega - I don't speak Gallaic Gálega biu stá – Gallaic is alive Áz lavru stáu(mi) – I am speaking A staí áz lavraí(tu)? – Are you speaking? Ma anme...es – My name is... Drúz esumi, ma gamín Druzáda es – I am a druid, my path is Druidry Gara ámi dótu stá) – I love you Tu garu(mi) - I love you '''Verbs and Vocabulary Verb conjugations: Present, Past, Future, Conditional '-Gara- Love (present)' Garumi - I love Garaítu – You love Garaidesus – Y’all love Garamusni – We love Garáe – He loves Garási – She loves Garansis – They love (Past) Rugarumi - I loved Rugaraítu Rugaraidesus Rugaramusni Rugaráe Rugarási Rugaransis (Future) Garuiaimi - I will love Garaíaitu Garaideiaisus Garamuiaisni Garáiaie Garáiaisi Garaniaisis (Conditional) Rugaruiaimi - I would love Rugaraíaitu Rugaraideiaisus Rugaramuiaisni Rugaráiaie Rugaráiaisi Rugaransís All personal pronoun suffixes are optional, or are used for emphatic effect. Instead of saying, "Courma garumi", you can simply say, "Courma garu". Verb to be "Beu" (impermanent) - '"Senu stáu" (I'm old) Stáu - I am Staí – You are Stáide – Y’all are Stámu – We are Stáe – He is Stási – She is Stán – They are '''Verb to be (permament) - '"Feru esu" (I'm a man) Esu - I am Esí - You are Eside - Y'all are Esmu - We are Ese - He is Essi - She is Esan - They are = '''Bia ega Íva (Food and Drink) To Drink (alcohol): Zéu (p.c. Degu-) To Drink: Íve To Eat: Eze (ede) To Make: Auz (p.c. auot-) To Cook – Coge Apple: Amal Water: Zuvra (p.c. dubro-) Cider: Amalgourma (p.c. abalocormi, "apple beer") Mead: Méaz (Medu-) Beer: Courma Ale: Alu Lager (light beer): Gerfexa (Gl. via Lt. "Cervesia") Wine: Fínu Liquor: Tinzuvra (Firewater) Honey: Meli Berry: Cara Grape: Fínugara (Wineberry) Meat: Cíga Seed: Silu (c.i. *silon "seed" Bread: Aran Soup: Cosala/Sopa Herb: Lú (p.c. *lubjo-) Pepper: Pivra/Tinlú (Fire herb) Salt: Sala Spice: Spexaría (pt. Especiaria) = '-Basic Verbs-' …éismi stá – I want… ("...is away from me") …admi stá – I have… ( "...is at me") *used for general possession …gomi stá – I have… (“…is with me) *used for close or personal possession Go - Téd Come - Téid Walk - Came 'Run - Raz Speak - Lavra Sing - Can Breathe - Ana Hear - Clusa See - Derga *Ru- -- preverbial particle (past) Sang - Rucan I spoke - Rulavrumi I will speak - Lavruiaimi Believe: Crede Think: Mente Know: Fize Remember: Gove Forget: Angove Make/Do: Auz (auot-) Touch: Táze Connect: Cotáze (Cotáz "connection") Smoke: Smug Dream: Asuñe Sleep: Suñe Come: Téd (teget-) Turn on (lights): Auz íd candu ("Make it bright") Turn off (lights): Auz íd demen ("Make it dark") Turn on (sound): Auz íd arzu ("Make it loud/high)" Turn off (sound): Auz íd saz ("Make it quiet/peaceful") Give: Da Follow: Sege Be born: Éne (*Éndu beu) '-Milúa-' (Animals) Dog: Cú - Cún Warhound: Árgu - Árgun Wolf: Blez - Blezda Cat: Gatu – Gatúa Horse: Ega - Egan Falcon: Alcu - Alcúa Boar: Durgu - Durgúa Pig: Org – Orí Tree: Cran – Craña Flower: Blaz - Blaza Leaf: Dula - Dulan Fish: Esga - Esgan Rabbit: Coellu - Coellúa (c.i. coelio) Frog: Sapu - Sapúa Snake: Nadra - Nadran Bird: Eznu - Eznúa Horn: Carn - Carna Horn: Ázar - Ázara (bsq. Adar, ir. Adharc) -Tírru ega Mor '(Land and Sea) Earth – Díara Sun: Saul Moon: Lugra Hill: Bría (briga) – Brií Mountain: Carná Snow: Sneáda Light Snow: Neve Ice: Xái (p.c. iagi) River: Amona (Abona) Sea: Mor Ocean: Maramor (big sea) Bay: Morcambu (sea bend) and Baí (bsq.) Island: Enis -'''Objects, Environment, Places, etc.-' Book: Livru - Livrúa Church: Igrexa - Igrexan Wheel: Roda - Rodan Skirt: Sáia (sagia) - Sáian Shirt: Camixa - Camixan (gl. via lt. Camisia) Bed: Cama– Caman House: Téu – Teí Home: Trema (c.i. Treba) Door: Dura - Duran Gate: Maradura (big door) City: Gorta - Gortan (c.i. korta) Lake: Logu – Loí Land/Ground: Tírru – Tírrúa Field: Landa Bay: Bái - Báia *Ibr.Bsq. Landslide/Avalanche: Lurte *bsq. Wood: Fidu Forest: Caida Flower: Blaz Person: Dun People/Tribe: Dóza Shadow: Scazu Battle: Cázu War: Cogázu Warrior: Cázuferu Warhound: Árgu Hunt: Selga Victory: Séu (sego) Giant: Cour Europe: Europa Kingdom: Riáda '-Dóza ega ín Biodan- '(People and the Body) Family (close): Clanda - Clandan Family: Téulóu - Téuloí Ancestor: Ginazre - Ginazrí Man: Feru - Men: Fíru Woman: Bena - Women: Mna Husband: Fair - Faír Wife: Baina – Mnaidan Father: Azre Mother: Mazra Daughter: Doazra (c.i. Tuater) Son: Magi (o.r. Maqqi) – Maí Child: Gente (c.i. Centis) - Gentí Brother: Brazre Sister: Sesra Granddaughter: Néta Grandson: Nétu Grandfather: Senazre Grandmother: Senmazra Boy: Menínu Girl: Menína Friend: Garandu/a – Garandun/an Lord: Tíerna King: Rí Queen: Riana Folk/group of people: Feren Celt: Celda Celtic: Celdegu/a Linguist: Tangafer/Tangaben Citizen: Cohorta (ex. mitbürger) Hunter/Huntress: Selgafer (male) Selgaben (female) Head: Cen – Cena Ear: Clusta - Doaglusta Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doabraga Leg: Gar – Doahar (p.c. garri) Foot: Tróuz (p.c. Troget) – Doatróuz Eye: Ogu - Doaogu Hair: Faltu Nose: Sróna Face: Áiza (agita) Mouth: Gam (c.i. cab *gob*) Mouth: Boca Blood: Crou Beard: Granda Moustache: Grandil Brain: Engen ("in head", ir. inchinn) Heart: Crízu '-Menda, Anma, Fizáda- '(Mind, Spirit, Knowledge) God: Deu – Devan Soul: Anma - Anman Breath - An Universe: Uldounu (Runa vaha) World: Dounu Life: Bíoda Magic: Brída (gaul. brixt) Word: Óudlu Dream: Asuñu Witch: Sorgin *bsq. Druid: Drúz – Drúzan Druidess: Drúzis - Drúzisan Druidry: Druzáda Brotherhood: Brazreáda Ancestor: Ginazre Oak: Dara – Daran Oak: Cerca ( tribe name Querquerni from *kʷerkʷ- < PIE *perkʷ- 'oak, tree') North: Tóze East: Úre West: Fó South: Déise Solstice: Saulstan Equinox: Somnóuz Spring: Éraga Summer: Sam Fall: Winter: Gaiam Language/tongue: Tanga Language: Xáz (Brt. Iaxti) Sacred: Nemedu/a (nouvu) Sacred grove/Temple: Nemedon Summer: Sam Samhain: Samande Fairy: Sáda (saz: peace/quiet) Power: Gala Strength: Nerte Strong: Nertegu/a *Underworld/Otherworld: Andounu (Antumnos) Garaz: Love Health: Slán Star: Saruña – Saruñaí Galaxy: Saruñaslóa (star group) - Saruñasloí and Galácsia Forest: Caida - Caidan Fire: Tin - Tina Belief/Religion: Credíma Mind: Menda Smoke: Mug To Smoke: Smug/Zéu Insense: Muglú Cannabis: Canva and Asuñublaz (dream flower) Hemp: Coúrg (p.c. kom-wark) '-Adjectives-' Good/well: Maz(a) Good: Dahu/a Bad: Drugu/a New: Nóu(a) Old: Senu/a Young: Óang (p.c. iovanca) Beginning: End: Órgen (uφer-kʷenno) Left: Esger/a *Ibr.Bsq. Right: Déis/a Big: Mahu/a - (c.i. magu) Small: Bígu/a - (p.c. bikko) Gigantic: Couregu/a Healthy: Slánu/a Round: Crundu/a Dead: Mar Happy: Laun Wise: Sufiz (p.c. suvidu) Dark: Demen Bright: Candu/a Light: Glustu/a Deep: Duvnu/a - (p.c. dubno-) Black: Dumu (p.c. dubu-) White: Fíndu/a Red: Rozu/a Green: Glasdula (leaf blue) Blue: Glastu/a Brown: Don Yellow: Melin Gold: Our Silver: Arganu/a Many (a lot): Áz llan (at full) Other: Ala All: Olu/a Every: Gacu/a Oaken: Dru(a) Strong: Nerte Wise: Sufiz (good knowledge) Born: Éndu Sweet: Melis Beautiful: tega Pretty: fimbe Fierce: Gamargu/a *warhound-mouth* First: Gintu/a - (from PCl *kintu- 'first') High: Arzu Low: Iselu Far: Gel/En xir Close: Nes Long: Longu/a and Siru/a Short: Gerru/a